


Our monster

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi, Murder Family, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is happy with his two dangerous spouses; Hannibal and Clarice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our monster

”He’s our monster,” said Clarice while helping Will prepare dinner.  
It was a rare occasion when Hannibal wasn’t cooking for them.  
He was as he put it “seeing a friend.”  
“We’re all monsters now,” said Will as he helped her with the complex Jewel of the sea dish. He put pieces of lobster and oyster in the sea urchin shell, and Clarice worked on the sea urchin sauce.  
Will distributed pieces of Paul Krendler’s brain to fit aside the delicacies of the sea.  
Krendler had made Clarice’s life hell before she left her job as an FBI agent,  
or rather was disgraced by the shooting of an unarmed suspect.  
Hannibal had been most helpful in capturing Krendler.  
“Depends on your definition of monster,” said Clarice, her blonde hair falling over her beautiful face.  
“I feel empowered now,” said Will. “More alive. Don’t you?”  
Clarice smiled. “I do,” she said. “Hannibal has taught me to live life to the fullest. “  
“You are lovely,” said Will.  
“You too,” she smiled.   
Their favorite monster came home and gave them a meaningful look.  
“Will, Clarice,” he said. “You both look good enough to eat.”  
“You remain as droll as ever,” said Will.  
“I do my best,” said Hannibal. “Is Krendler cooked to perfection?”  
“He is better than he deserves to be,” said Clarice.  
“How was your day?” asked Will.  
“Very satisfying. I shall display the results soon.”  
“Hannibal,” said Will. “We need to keep a low profile.”  
“Then this display shall be located where only the truly brave can find it.”  
“Sounds good,” said Clarice. “Come and help me taste the sauce.”  
He did, complimenting her on her progress as a cook.  
“What wine goes with Krendler?” asked Will.  
“There’s a white wine that will make him bearable.”  
The dinner was delicious, and Hannibal was right about the taste of their former enemy.

*  
“Shall we retire to the bedroom?” asked Hannibal.  
“Thought you’d never ask,” said Clarice.  
Will simply nodded.  
Two years ago he’d been alone, his wife leaving him and his lover imprisoned.  
Then Clarice had met him, and eventually they formed an alliance.  
They were a team now.  
He did not even miss Jack or Molly.  
Will watched Clarice slip out of her Givenchy dress and lay her diamond earrings on the dresser while Hannibal did the same with his Armani suit.  
Will stripped as well, casually tossing clothes. Hannibal didn’t flinch, though he was neater than Will.  
Clarice was as dangerous a predator as he had ever met, beautiful and deadly.  
Hannibal was..Hannibal.  
Will looked at his lovers, Clarice recalling an nymph with her sleek, soft curves and Hannibal a fearsome yet appealing vision of stealth and power, even naked.  
Clarice kissed him while Hannibal slid between his legs, he already felt weak in the knees.  
He carefully slid a finger inside Clarice, finding her wet and with an aching sweetness, as he felt Hannibal’s mouth on him.   
She sighed and moved against him, while he massaged her clit with even strokes.  
Will’s own desire was doubly stirred by his other lover adding wet heat to his aching balls.  
He was getting closer, but Hannibal moved off him and gestured towards the bed.  
Will carefully moved Clarice there, entering her hot body, while Hannibal started preparing him for an invasion.  
Will thrust inside Clarice, and she sighed against him, while Hannibal slid a finger inside his ass.  
Then Hannibal knelt behind him, and slowly slid his cock inside.  
Will stilled a little to adjust, then moved again.  
He worked his hips against Clarice and she mirrored Hannibal’s rhythm with her thighs.  
Will felt Hannibal’s thrust shaking him, even as he moved inside Clarice.  
Will heard her soft moans and Hannibal’s feral sounds become a symphony of pleasure.  
Clarice made a low sound and he felt her start to contract around him, stirring his own release.  
Hannibal came inside Will with a growl.  
“My treasures,” said Hannibal as they lay together sated and pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> The Jewel of the sea is a recipe by Guillaume Brahimi and was featured on Masterchef Australia. That version does not feature human brains, needless to say.
> 
> http://tenplay.com.au/channel-ten/masterchef/recipes/jewel-of-the-sea


End file.
